Angelic Fancy Coord
Angelic Fancy Coord (エンジェリックファンシー) was worn by Faruru in advertisements, and was also seen whenever she appeared in the anime as her casual coord. This coord is a Lovely Type coord from the brand Marionette Mu. The Angelic Dolly Coord, Angelic Coquelicots Coord, Angelic Horse Chestnut Coord, Angelic Rose Coord, and the Angelic Mauve Coord are recolors of this coord. User Appearance Top A lilac top with white piping lining the bottom and swirled designs on each side of the stomach. The piping is also at the chest, on a section of pink heart gems, a pink section with white designs, and a pair of wing shapes with a white and glittering pink gradient. Lining the bottom is white tulle with many red-violet petals attached to it. The sleeves attached to the top is violet with red gradient and white piped swirled designs. On top and bottom are white ruffled cuffs; the bottom of which each have a magenta strap. Comes with a silver two-layer necklace with pink gems, and white gloves with violet-red flower bracelets and violet cuffs with white tulle. Bottom A glittering skirt composed of lavender, red, and magenta gradient. Going across it is a white diagonal piece of material with tulle lining it, with each section lined with a few small lilac flowers. Lining the bottom of the skirt are two white layers of pleat material. Shoes Pink glittering heels with a white tulle over the toe. At the center is a pink gem with long, very pale pink wings attached to it. Wrapping around the leg are ribbons, giving the heels a ballerina design. Accessory A silver tiara covered in tiny pearls, four big pearls, three giant pink gems, and two smaller purple gems. On top of each point of the tiara are pink gems, while a pink and white gradient wing is attached to the side. Game '''Angelic Fancy Coord '''is a Lovely PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Marionette Mu. It first appeared in the late December wave of the Promotional Coord 2014. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午01.10.49.png Anime Screenshots PriPara - 26 227 52.png PriPara - 26 227 50.png PriPara - 26 227 49.png PriPara - 26 227 48.png PriPara - 26 227 47.png PriPara - 26 227 46.png PriPara - 26 227 45.png PriPara - 26 227 44.png PriPara - 26 227 43.png PriPara - 26 227 42.png PriPara - 26 227 41.png PriPara - 26 227 40.png PriPara - 26 227 39.png PriPara - 26 227 38.png PriPara - 26 227 37.png PriPara - 26 227 36.png PriPara - 26 227 35.png PriPara - 26 227 34.png PriPara - 26 227 33.png PriPara - 26 227 32.png PriPara - 26 227 31.png PriPara - 26 227 30.png PriPara - 26 227 29.png PriPara - 26 227 28.png PriPara - 26 227 27.png PriPara - 26 227 26.png PriPara - 26 227 25.png Faruru Stitch Pic From Episode 37 BY Hotimosh.png Prad5-34-momo-penguin-sensei-faruru-shelf.jpg Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Marionette Mu Category:Promotional Coord 2014 Category:Anime Coord Category:Faruru Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Anime Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1